Meeting Derek Morgan
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: Meet Derek Morgan: Knight in shining armour.


AN: Third in the Meeting the Team mini-series, first is Meeting Spencer Reid followed by Meeting Penelope Garcia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds but Alice Catherine Jareau is mine and so is Samuel Ryan.

* * *

I love sleep. My life has a tendency to

fall apart while I'm awake, you know?

- Ernest Hemmingway

* * *

The first time I met Derek Morgan was earlier today, Friday June 11, 2004. Jenny introduced us:

8:00 am

There is a scary, big, tall, dark skinned man who is waving at my sister as we step off the elevator, "Hey JJ!"

Jenny smiles and pulls me over, "Morning Morgan." She turns to me and says, "Catherine. Princess, this is Derek Morgan."

I nod at him and whisper politely, "Mr. Morgan."

He laughs, "Derek, please. I'm not old. You must be JJ's Princess, the one who needed a proper window seat."

I blush and whisper-shout, "Jenny!"

Jen chuckles, "Well who do you think built it Kitty Cat? Certainly not me."

Mumbling I say, "I thought daddy built it."

Jenny tenses.

Derek chortles, "I must be quite the carpenter if you are comparing my work to your old man's."

Derek might not see or feel Jenny's flinch but I do. I curse silently in my head at my mistake, the last thing daddy built was our sister Jessie's coffin.

Jenny frowns, "I'll bring her back later okay Derek?"

He looks puzzled, "Sure JJ."

We walk to Jenny's office in silence but when we finally enter, I cannot contain myself any longer. I spin around, "I'm sorry Jenny. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Jenny steps away from me and over to the couch. Her breathing pattern is a little off and I feel awful for distressing my big sister.

I follow her to the couch. I want to sit on her lap and make her feel better but I'm not sure how she will react so I sit at the opposite end and wait.

It takes Jenny a few minutes but her breathing calms down.

I offer her the box of tissues on the coffee table. When she doesn't take them, I scoot closer and wipe the tear tracks off my big sister's cheeks.

My breathing hitches but I don't struggle or try to get away as Jenny pulls me closer and up onto her lap.

I rest my head on Jenny's shoulder and wait her out, Jenny holds onto me for what feels like forever.

I'm starting to fall asleep, curled into my big sister when she starts talking, "I'm sorry Kitty Cat."

I frown into her shoulder, "Why are you sorry Jenny? It's my fault, I'm sorry."

She kisses the top of my head, "I'm sorry for breaking down."

"Oh," I breathe out. "You don't have to be sorry for that Jenny."

She ignores what I said, "Kitty Cat, I'm going to do some work now. Are you going to be okay if I go for a walk later?"

"You won't be gone long right?" I ask because I need to hear her say no.

She kisses the top of my head, "No, I won't be gone long. I'll tell Derek to check in on you while I'm gone okay?"

I nod, not because it's okay for a stranger to look in on me, but because Jenny needs me to agree.

Jenny tightens her arms around me, "I know you haven't met them all yet Princess, but the team is family. They will look out for you, I promise."

I yawn, as I nod. I remember Penelope saying something about family earlier this week.

"Take a nap little one," says Jenny chucking.

I pout, "I'm not little."

Jenny lifts me up off her lap and sits me back down on the couch, "I know that you were up most of the night."

I look at her in disbelief.

She smiles sadly, "You didn't think I would notice when you got out of bed? Or your pacing in the living room at four o'clock? Why didn't you wake me?"

I mumble, "Sorry Jenny."

Jenny pushes me to lie down, "Go to sleep Kitty Cat." Jenny walks back over to our bags and pulls out a blanket. She comes back to the couch, covers me with said blanket kisses my head again and walks over to her desk.

The blanket smells like my sister and it makes me smile. I watch Jenny for a little while, she goes through ten files with a small frown on her face before I become too tired to stay awake and my eyes close.

* * *

10:00 am

I wake up to a huge bang in the hallway followed by lots of yelling. I keep my eyes closed and try to calm my erratic breathing. There is a knock on the door. I don't recognize the knock or the heavy footsteps that came before, so I hold my breath and pretend to be asleep when the door opens.

A man enters Jenny's office, "JJ- oh. You're not JJ."

My heart is racing.

The man walks a little closer, "Hello?" he touches my shoulder and in a flash I'm up and halfway across the room.

The man approaches me again and says in a demanding tone, "Who are you?"

I'm cowering behind Jenny's desk chair but he keeps coming towards me.

He's frowning and still advancing, "What do you think you are doing? You're not allowed to be in here."

I push the chair towards him and the chair hits him in the legs. There is nowhere else for me to go, so I duck under the desk.

Enraged he shouts, "Fuck! Hey kid, get out from under there or I'll come in after you!"

I try to make myself smaller.

Then a lower, calmer voice asks, "Ryan man, what's going on? Why are you in JJ's office?"

The angry man is seething, "There's a kid in here Morgan!"

"Yes, I know." There's a quiet, almost inaudible sigh, "Take a walk, I've got this. Go back to the bull pen and get a coffee or something."

"If you're sure," he still sounds angry.

"I'm sure," says my rescuer, one Derek Morgan.

"Then you can have the feral little monster," the angry man turns around and stomps out.

I can hear footsteps coming closer towards me even through the rushing in my ears and my hyperventilation.

Derek squats down in front of me but far enough away not to crowd me or accidentally touch me. He frowns, "Catherine, sweetheart, what are you doing under there?"

I curl inwards.

Derek sounds concerned, "Where's JJ?"

I can't answer; I can't even look directly at him.

He tries again, "Princess."

It takes a monumental effort, but I manage to look up into his big brown eyes for all of two seconds before I have to avert my eyes.

Derek has one hand resting on the floor halfway between us, palm up, "You can't be comfortable under there, do you want to come out?"

I shake my head but continue to watch him from the corner of my eye.

Derek nods once and says, "Okay," before getting up.

I watch from my spot, half hidden under Jenny's desk as Derek moves the couch away from the wall. Then he pulls it out and moves it over to the right.

I'm not sure what he's doing.

Derek's voice is firm, "Come here please Princess."

I shake my head.

His shoulders sag, "Will you be okay and stay here if I leave for a minute?"

I don't know if I'll be okay. I look at the door. What if that angry man comes back?

Derek's voice is calm, "Ryan isn't going to come back Princess. I promise."

It's like he's reading my mind. But since Derek Morgan is a profiler, it is more likely that he is reading my body language and facial expressions. I blank my face; I don't want to be read.

Derek walks slowly past me, "I'll be back in a few minutes Princess. I'm going to close the door, don't go anywhere."

He's talking to me like I actually have somewhere to run too. I can't run aimlessly, I need somewhere or someone to run to and I don't remember where Jen said she was going.

Derek comes back a few minutes later, his arms laden with colourful blankets and quite a few pillows.

I wonder what he is going to do with them when he walks past where I am half-hidden under the desk and over to the couch.

Derek spends a few minutes fiddling around over by the couch before turning back to me, "I'll move to the other end of the couch and then you can come look okay?" He isn't really asking but it's still sweet.

I nod hesitantly.

Derek moves to the other end of the couch just like he said he would.

I walk over slowly, paying careful attention to Derek Morgan's whereabouts.

He doesn't move a muscle.

When I finally make it over to the couch I can see what Derek has done and I want to cry at his thoughtfulness. There is enough space behind the couch for me to fit, and Derek has made me a small nest out of the pillows and blankets.

I sniffle.

Derek moves.

I flinch and start backing away quickly.

He holds up one empty hand, "It's okay Princess. I'm sorry for moving so fast. I'm not going to hurt you. I've got tissues, that's all."

Sure enough, there is a box of tissues in his other hand.

Derek places the box back down on the coffee table.

I take a few steps forwards, still weary. I snatch up the box and dry my eyes while I back away again.

Derek sighs, "Princess look at me please."

Jenny has used phrase so often that I cannot resist the familiar command; I look into Derek Morgan's big brown eyes. His eyes are kind; he's not as scary as I first thought.

He keeps his hands in plain view and talks with calm deliberation, "I'm going to explain exactly what I did and what I'm going to do now okay Princess?"

I nod slowly. I wonder if he's done this before.

"Good. I've moved JJ-" he looks at me, frowns and corrects himself, "I've moved Jenny's couch away from the wall and sideways. Okay?" He looks at me expectantly.

I nod.

He smiles sadly, "There is now space for you to hide behind the couch instead of under J-Jenny's desk. If you feel the need to, okay?"

I nod again.

Derek links his fingers together; "I've also left space for you to sit on the floor between the couch and the wall. Will that be all right? Or do you want me to move the couch back to the way that it was?"

I just stare at him. I have no idea how to answer that without using words and I've lost my voice.

Derek rephrases his questions, "Do you like it?"

I nod twice quickly.

He smiles, "Do you want to sit over here now?"

I tilt my head, as I look him over consideringly. I want to make sure that he's not going to come any closer than he already is.

Derek unclasps his hands and holds them palm up on his legs, "I'll stay right here Princess. I won't move."

I walk back over to the couch, careful to keep a good distance between Derek Morgan and myself, just incase he changes his mind.

He doesn't move, just like he said he wouldn't.

"Thank you," I whisper as I climb completely behind the couch. I curl up on the pillows and cover myself with the blankets.

I can hear the smile in Derek's voice, "You are most welcome Princess."

The clicking of Penelope's shoes has me drifting back to awareness. I don't hear what Penelope says but I hear Derek's tenor voice say, "JJ should have been back by now," right before I fall completely exhausted into the darkness.

* * *

12:30 pm

I wake up to the click and swoosh of Jenny's office door opening and sound of heals clicking as my sister walks across the room. I am torn; I half want to jump up and launch myself into her arms so that she can tell me everything will be all right now and I half want to stay hidden here, behind the couch. I am ashamed of my reaction. I still have no idea who that angry man was, but I have a feeling that I should know him.

"Morgan what are you doing in my office?" I can hear a frantic note in my Jenny's voice, "Where is Catherine? Where is my little sister?"

Derek's voice is barely above a whisper. He obviously doesn't know I'm awake, "Shush JJ! Calm down. There's no need to panic, she's sleeping behind the couch."

Jen sighs, "Behind the couch?"

The footsteps come closer but I don't move a muscle.

"Sit down for a minute JJ," says Derek, patting the couch cushion.

Jenny sits down.

Derek sighs, "Why didn't you tell me she was special?"

Jenny sounds confused, "Morgan?"

I can hear the censure in Derek's voice, "JJ, you bring your kid sister to the office and leave her alone."

Jenny interrupts Derek, "Morgan-"

Derek cuts Jen off, "No, let me finish JJ. That first bit wasn't really the problem. You didn't tell me more than don't crowd her and please look in on her because she's having a nap. That's not a lot of information."

"I'm sorry Derek," whispers my big sister.

"Where were you?" he asks.

Jenny sighs, "I went for a walk."

"You were gone for a really long time," he says with a small amount of reproach.

I hear a familiar quiet thud, which lets me know that Jenny has taken off her shoes.

"What happened?" worry is colouring my sister's voice a dark grey.

"I'm not exactly sure, someone dropped a couple of boxes in the hallway and caused a big commotion so I came back here to check on your Princess," Derek stops talking.

"And?" prompts Jenny.

He snickers, "And I saw one completely terrified little girl defend herself by shoving your desk chair into Ryan's shins. Boy was he pissed off."

I blush.

"What was Ryan doing in my office?" asks Jenny, she sounds confused.

Derek placates her, "He probably came to ask you about something."

Jenny sighs, "What happened next?"

"Then she climbed under your desk. Ryan was yelling, so I sent him away." Derek pauses, "You might want to talk to him later JJ."

"How on earth did you manage to get Catherine out from under there?" Jenny sounds astonished, "It usually takes me at least an hour."

She has every right to be, I move at my own pace, no one else's, when calming down.

Derek chuckles, "I built her a better place to hide."

Jenny sighs.

"JJ," Derek breathes out loudly, "You really should have said something."

"I know…" she trails off, "I just didn't and don't know what to say."

Derek mutters, "The truth would be helpful," before raising his voice slightly, "What happened to her?"

My Jenny is stubborn, "I can't tell you that Derek. It is not my story to tell."

"Give me the basics then," huffs Derek.

"The basics?" asks Jenny, puzzled.

"Yes, you know, the rules. What I should and shouldn't do." Derek sighs, "They are obviously necessary JJ. You must have done this before."

Jenny is quiet.

"Come on JJ," prompts Derek, "I need to know what to do so that I don't make everything worse."

Jenny stays silent.

"I'm surprised that she stayed in the room with me and didn't run. After all, she's so tiny, Ryan and I must look like giants or monsters to her," muses Derek.

I flinch.

"Don't use that word!" hisses Jenny, and then she starts crying.

"JJ?" whispers Derek.

The sound of my big sister's sobs forces me to act. I pull the blankets off my head and the first thing I see when I open my eyes is blonde hair on a trembling head. I stand up and cautiously walk around the arm of the couch; Jenny looks so small curled up there.

I can feel Derek Morgan's eye on me, but that doesn't phase me, right now all that matters is Jenny.

I don't have to say anything because the instant I gently touch Jenny's head with my fingers, her tear streaked face raises to look at me.

Seeing her so broken and crying is enough to cause my own eyes to start welling.

Jenny uncurls herself slightly and opens her arms.

Being careful not to touch Derek I climb onto Jenny's lap and curl into my big sister.

Jenny wraps her arms around me, burying her face in my hair.

I rest my head on Jenny's shoulder, ready to wait her out. A box of tissues appears in my line of vision and I smile thankfully at Derek.

Derek tilts his head towards the door, silently asking if he should leave.

I shake my head in response. He does need ground rules. Jenny and I have just never needed to explain them to anyone but mama and daddy before. And even then, they figured out most things on their own after ignoring Jenny's advice.

I lift my head off Jen's shoulder, "Jenny," I whisper.

She doesn't move so I wait a few minutes before trying again, "Jenny please?"

She raises her head, "Kitty Cat?"

I put a finger under her chin so that she can't duck her head as I wipe away her tears. I look directly into her cornflower blue eyes when I say, "I love you Jennifer."

My big sister gives me a watery smile, "I love you too Catherine."

Maintaining eye contact I whisper, "You can tell Derek the rules."

Jenny raises one perfectly sculpted brow.

I smile back hesitantly, "He does need to know something. I promise I don't mind."

"Do you want to be here when I tell him Kitty Cat?" she asks in concern.

I fidget uncomfortably and look away.

Now it's Jenny's turn to hold my chin.

I shiver at the contact.

Jenny ignores my shiver but I know Derek doesn't. I can feel his eyes burning holes into my side.

Jenny's voice is firm, "Catherine, look at me."

My eyes snap to attention.

"That's better," Jenny smiles at me. "Now, a verbal response please, yes or no only. Do you understand?"

I nod and whisper, "Yes."

"Good," Jenny laces our fingers together, "Do you want to stay here with me while I talk to Derek or go visit Penelope in her cave?" Jenny looks at me expectantly.

I glare at her; that is not a yes or no question.

Derek snickers quietly in the background.

"Oops," Jenny chuckles, "I'll rephrase then. Do you want to visit Penelope?"

I shake my head and say, "No."

Jenny smiles a little, "Okay, so you want to stay here with me?"

I breathe out, "Yes."

"Alright then, are you ready Kitty Cat?" queries my big sister.

I keep one eye on Derek as I nod once, before tucking my head into the crevice of Jenny's neck so I can listen to her heartbeat; it's something that has always calmed me down.

Jenny kisses my head and wraps her arms around me a little tighter. Then she starts talking to Derek, "Don't touch Catherine without her permission or unless she touches you first. Don't even stand within arm's reach of her."

Derek raises an eyebrow and tilts his head in our direction.

Jenny smiles into my hair, "Believe me, if Catherine wants physical contact, she'll let you know."

Derek snickers.

I blush.

Jenny squeezes my hand, "If she's not talking, you can still ask her yes or no questions. She'll probably respond by nodding, but try to gauge her awareness before hand, so that you don't set off a panic attack okay?"

Derek nods.

"Hands by your side at all times." Jenny sighs, "If you can't manage that, just don't clench them okay?"

Derek looks like he's putting puzzle pieces together, I'm not particularly fond of that idea.

Jenny looks Derek right in the eyes as she says, "The no inter-team profiling needs to apply to Catherine as well Derek."

Now he looks startled, "Why?"

Jenny says calmly, "The team is family Derek."

"Yes I know that but why would a team rule apply to your Princess?" He smirks, "Unless you're planning to give all of us another little sister."

Jenny nods hesitantly, "If that's alright with the rest of you."

Derek's smile is huge, "Well I certainly don't mind and Garcia certainly won't, she hasn't stopped gushing about your Princess for the past four days." Derek frowns, "Oh, speaking of our technical genius, Garcia was in here earlier JJ, she was concerned and she wants to see you."

Jenny snickers, "So that's where you got all the extra blankets and pillows from."

Derek shrugs, "It worked didn't it?"

I blush and bury my face into Jenny's hair.

Derek gives a gentle tug to my braid, "Hey Princess, you're family now. There is no need to be embarrassed."

I lift my head to look at him, trying to judge the veracity of his words. His eyes seem sincere.

Derek chuckles and amends his previous answer, "No need to be embarrassed until we actually embarrass you in front of your friends."

I glare half-heartedly at him.

Derek rises from the couch, "If that's it for now JJ, I need to get back to work."

Jenny looks at Derek meaningfully, "I'll talk to you later. Thank you for looking after Catherine."

I know there is going to be more information passed on to Derek, Penelope and Spencer and oddly enough, the idea doesn't bother me.

Derek smiles, "Not a problem JJ, happy to help."

He walks halfway across the room before Jenny stops him, "Oh, Morgan before you leave can you pass me the stack of files on my desk please?"

Derek looks at Jenny's desk, which is completely covered in file folders, "Which pile?"

Jenny frowns, "Kitty Cat, this would be much easier if you moved."

I shake my head, "I'm not going anywhere Jenny."

Derek laughs.

Jenny sighs, "The smallest pile, the ones on the right. I was looking at them earlier."

Derek hums, "Do you want the sandwiches and Cheetos too JJ?"

Jenny runs her fingers through my hair, "Yes please."

Derek sets down Jenny's pile of folders and two chicken salad sandwiches and a big bag of Cheetos. If my sister thinks that pile, which must have thirty folders in it, is small, I don't want to know what she considers a big pile.

Jenny smiles, "Thank you Derek."

He smiles back, "You're welcome."

Jenny shifts her arms so that she can pick me up.

I freeze but let her.

She sets me down next to her on the couch.

I shiver, pulling my sweater tighter around my body and pout at my big sister.

Jenny looks away.

Derek laughs, "I know you're going to give in JJ. Just look at that face."

JJ smiles softly, "Oh, yes. I am well aware that I will give in, but if we're both going to stay on the couch we need more pillows and possibly some blankets."

I lean over the back of the couch and pull up a few pillows and blankets from my nest.

Derek guffaws loudly and Jenny giggles.

Derek helps me arrange the blankets while Jenny gets settled in.

I curl into my sister and roll my eyes as she admonishes me not to look at the files.

Derek offers his hand to me, palm up.

Jenny is holding her breath.

I look at it for a minute, considering my options. He's already breaking the rules that Jenny set down but Jenny breaks them all the time.

Derek starts to slowly withdraw his hand.

The fact that Derek is willing to let me decide instead of just taking my hand or touching me makes up my mind and I place my tiny hand in his much larger one.

"Welcome to the family Princess," whispers Derek.

* * *

Mr. Maclay: This is insane. You people

have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs.

We are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?

Buffy: We're family.

- Season 5, Family, Buffy The Vampire Slayer

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading, please review. The next story is called Meeting Aaron Hotchner and will be posted on July 22, 2012.


End file.
